Free at Last!
by Audrey506
Summary: Brynn runs away from Pulitzer, her dad. Will the Newsies find out her secret? Please R & R!!!!
1. A Brief Moment of Freedom

Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies, although I wish I did!! I do, however, own Brynn!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A young girl was walking the dirty streets of New York. The beaming sun shone on her brown hair and made it shine. She felt very out of place. While most everyone on the streets wore torn, dirty clothes, she wore what people call "high class" clothes. Her father was very strict and she always felt a need to defy him. He was a very powerful man in this city. Some people even feared him. But she knew another side of her father that most people had never seen.  
  
When she was younger he used to take her places and do things with her. But all that had changed when her mother died a few years back. He had been very shaken by the event. Some people even say he went mad. Brynn felt a light tap on her shoulder and didn't even have to turn around to know that her walk was over.  
  
"Um, excuse me Ms. Pulitzer," Brynn turned around to see a blue uniform.  
  
'Oh great,' Brynn thought. This happened often.  
  
"I'm sorry, but your father has requested you home."  
  
"I'm coming John," she sighed. She knew most of the police officers by now. The police officer gave Brynn a stern look and she quickly corrected herself. "I mean Mr. Randall," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Ugh, I need a new job," she heard the police officer say under his breath as he walked away.  
  
Brynn walked into her house. It was so big. She couldn't stand her house. Most of the rooms she hadn't even been in. She would much rather live in a small, run down house, than a big, fancy house like hers. Her father walked up to her. His face was red with anger, but Brynn thought she could see a bit of relief behind the rage.  
  
"Brynn! Where have you been," he asked sternly. Like he didn't know already! They had gone through this about a million times before.  
  
"I just went on a walk daddy! No big deal!" Brynn said innocently putting on one of her angel faces.  
  
"What have I told you before? I don't want you to walk on the streets alone. You never know what could happen to you! It is too dangerous out there for you to be by yourself," he said, in the same familiar tone she had heard many a times before.  
  
This time she was going to fight back. "Dad! All I am doing is walking! Have I gotten hurt yet? NO! I don't know why you worry about me so much! Do you think that I can't fend for myself? Well I can! I'm not like mom! I don't leave my family and go and get myself killed!" Brynn knew she had said the wrong thing then. She stormed up to her room before her father could say anything to her. She could hear him calling her name as she ran into her room and slammed the door behind her.  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Ok everyone! I want some reviews!!!! I know you can do it! Sorry it is so short! The next chapter will be longer, I promise!! 


	2. A Newsie?

Disclaimer: Of course I do not own Newsies.though I wish I did!! Oh well we can't have everything now can we? I am putting this chp b/c only 2 people reviewed!!! I know yall can do better! Read on!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
She was furious with her father. All she wanted was a little freedom. She paced around her room trying to think of the perfect thing to get back at her father.  
  
Then she had an idea. She ran over to the window and wrenched it open. 'Perfect. I'll runaway! That will really get him steamed!' she thought to herself. She grabbed some of her things and put them in a suitcase. She threw her suitcase out the window and climbed out herself, shutting the window behind her. "Bye Daddy!" she said in a soft whisper.  
  
She climbed down the fire escape and down to the street. She looked around trying to decide which direction she was going to go. She decided on going to the right because there were fewer people. She had to be extra careful not to get caught this time. 'I'm gone for good this time,' she thought.  
  
"Extra Extra Mother abandons children in street alley!" Brynn heard from around the corner. It was a boy who looked about 17. He was tall and quite cute. He had a bandanna around his neck and a cowboy hat.  
  
'He must be a Newsie,' Brynn thought. She took out some money and went up to the boy. "Excuse me, can I buy a paper please," she asked him shyly. He turned around to see her.  
  
"Oh, why certainly mam," he said smiling as he handed her a newspaper. She stood there to look through it. The boy kept glancing over at Brynn and it started to get on her nerves.  
  
"Can I help you with something?" she finally said to him.  
  
"Oh," the boy said, taken aback. "I's just wondering where's you were goin."  
  
"What?" The boy pointed down to the suitcase. "Oh, uh nowhere."  
  
"That seems like a lotta stuff ta be goin nowhere's," he said with a grin.  
  
"Well fine, if you have to know, I'm running away," she blurted out. Brynn regretted that she had said something. She didn't even know this boy and she was basically telling him everything!  
  
"From what, if you's don't mind me askin," he said. Brynn could tell that he was concerned.  
  
"Well, from my father," Brynn told him.  
  
"Ah, I've heard that story before. I'm Jack Kelly," he said, extending his hand for Brynn to shake. Brynn took his hand as he said, "And you are?"  
  
"Brynn," she decided to hold the last name in case someone was looking for her.  
  
"Well Brynn, are you looking for a place to stay?" Jack asked her.  
  
"Yea, it would be nice."  
  
"Well, why don't you stay in the lodgin house? You could sell papes with me tomorrow." Brynn thought about it for a second and decided she would be safe there.  
  
"Ok sure," she told Jack. He stuck out his arm for Brynn to take and they walked on to the Lodging House.  
  
Authors Note: Hope you liked it!! Now go! Go review!! Thanks to my sis Darlin and Katie Conlon!!! 


	3. She's Runaway!

Chapter 3  
  
Mr. Pulitzer sat at his desk trying to get some work done. He was having trouble because his mind kept wandering up to Brynn in her bedroom crying.  
  
"I guess I better go check on her," he said, getting up from his desk and leaving his office. He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. No answer. "Brynn, are you ok? May I come in?" Still no answer. He started to open the door. "Brynn, can I talk to you?" He walked into the room and looked around. Brynn wasn't there. "Where could she be," he thought out loud. Then a thought crossed his mind. "JONATHAN!!!!! GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW!" he screamed.  
  
The butler ran up the stairs, "What is it sir?" he said, out of breath.  
  
"Brynn has run away! Send out as many men as you can to find her! I don't care how long it takes! Get her back in this house!" Pulitzer looked panicked.  
  
"Yes sir, right away," Jonathan said, and hurried down the stairs to get on the phone.  
  
  
  
Brynn walked up to the lodging house with Jack. He opened the door for her and she walked in. The place was very small and dirty. It was the total opposite of her house, and she loved it.  
  
"Come on up and you can meet the guys!" Jack said, walking up the stairs. Brynn followed Jack up the stairs and into what looked like a bedroom.  
  
"Heya Cowboy!" Brynn heard someone say from the room. It was a boy that looked around 16 years old. He had tan skin that reminded Brynn of oatmeal, and curly, brown hair. Brynn thought that he was pretty cute too, then he saw his arm around a girl with long, curly brown hair and dark eyes.  
  
"Hey Jacky-Boy! Whose da goil?" Brynn heard another boy say. This one was a little bit smaller than the other. He was pale and had brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. He also had a cane, which he used to point at her when talking to Jack. Like the other boy, he also had a girl with him. She was about half an inch shorter than he was with long, black hair, brown eyes and pale skin.  
  
"Oh, dis is Brynn. She's gonna be sellin wit us tamorrow," Jack announced. "Brynn dis is Spot and his goil Darlin'," Jack said, pointing to the pale boy and the dark haired girl. "And that right dere is Mush and his goil Hades," he said, pointing to the curly haired boy and the girl he had his arm around. "And da one wit da patch is Kid Blink." Brynn turned around to see a handsome boy standing behind her. He had beautiful blonde hair and one dazzling blue eye; the other had a patch over it. He smiled and shook her hand.  
  
"Heya Brynn, I'm Blink," he said. Brynn thought she might melt. All she could get out of her mouth was a weak hi.  
  
"Brynn? Earth to Brynn," Darlin said, waving a hand in front of her face.  
  
"What? Oh," Brynn said, popping out of her fantasies of Blink.  
  
"I was just askin where you were from," Darlin' said.  
  
"I'm from...uh...Boston," Brynn said the first thing that came to her mind.  
  
"Boston huh? I went there once," Darlin' replied.  
  
"Darlin' you've been everywhere," Spot said.  
  
"That's true," Darlin' smiled.  
  
"So Brynn, are you gonna become a Newsie," Hades asked her.  
  
"Yea, I plan too," Brynn said. She figured that she would make a whole new life for herself.  
  
"Well the first thing that you gotta do ta be a Newsie is ya gotta have a nickname for yourself," Jack explained.  
  
"So what should my nickname be," Brynn asked.  
  
"Lets see, it has ta be somethin that stands out about ya. Oh, I know! How bout Toity? Cause' your clothes are real hoity toity like," Jack said.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Mush said.  
  
"Sure," Darlin agreed.  
  
"I like it," Blink said, smiling. Brynn decided that she definitely loved Blink's smile.  
  
"And that brings me to the other thing ya gotta change, your clothes. You don't wanna stand out too much ya know," Jack told her.  
  
"Toity, I've got some clothes you can use, come with me," Darlin' said, and walked into the other room. Brynn followed her into a different bunkroom. Darlin' opened a dresser drawer and pulled out some clothes. "I think these will do fine," Darlin said, handing Brynn the clothes. "You can change in the bathroom, it's right down the hall," Darlin' pointed to the left. Brynn changed into the clothes and went back into the room where Darlin' was. She felt strangely comfortable in the clothes. She wasn't used to being so dressed down. "Yea that works good," Darlin' said as Brynn walked back in the room. She was wearing a gray shirt with black suspenders and black pants. "Do they fit ok," Darlin' asked.  
  
"Yea they fit fine," Toity answered.  
  
"So, ya like Blink huh," Darlin smiled. Brynn was shocked. How could she know? Was it that obvious? Brynn panicked.  
  
"Uh...I...I don't know what your talking about," she stuttered.  
  
"I saw how you were lookin at him! But don't worry, I don't think anyone else noticed," Darlin smiled. "You can put your stuff down on one of the beds. You'll be sleepin here for now." Brynn put her suitcase under the bed closest to the door. Hades walked into the room.  
  
"Hey Toity, that looks good," she said, commenting on Brynn's new clothes. "Well, I'm off to bed," she said, and climbed into her bed.  
  
"Same here, night Toity," Darlin said and got into her own bed. Brynn decided that sleeping sounded like a good idea. She was tired from her long day. She got her nightclothes on and got into the bed. She pulled the covers over her head and closed her eyes, glad to finally be away from her father. 


	4. What are you doing here?

Disclaimer: Here it is again. The infamous disclaimer. No I do not own newsies. I only own Brynn that's all!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Pulitzer stormed into the LH. "Where is she Kloppman," he yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Pulitzer, I don't know who you are talking about," Kloppman tried to put on an innocent look.  
  
"Brynn, where is she? I demand to know where she is," he slammed his fist on the desk. Kloppman pointed up the stairs. Pulitzer ran up to the boy's bunkroom. He looked around and didn't see Brynn. All the boys were looking at him strangely.  
  
"Joe? What are you here for," Jack asked him.  
  
"Where is she? Where's my daughter? I know you have her! What did you do with her," he kept saying.  
  
"Calm down Joe, we don't have your daughter. I didn't even knows you had a daughter," Jack told him.  
  
"You have her! You have my Brynn," Pulitzer kept going.  
  
"Wait, Brynn is your daughter," Blink asked, looking shocked. Brynn walked into the room and froze when she saw her father.  
  
"Daddy? What are you doing here," she was panicking.  
  
"I've come to take you home," he replied.  
  
"But I don't want to come home! I want to stay here," she said.  
  
"Your coming with me," Pulitzer said. He grabbed her by the shoulders and started to shake her.  
  
"No! I'm not coming with you! Leave me alone! No," she yelled at him. She could hear everyone calling her name out.  
  
"Toity! Toity," they kept saying.  
  
"Help! Don't let him take me," she screamed at them. Her eyes opened and she saw Darlin', Hades, and Blink standing around her. She sat up in her bed and looked at them.  
  
"Where is he? Where did he go," she asked them.  
  
"Where did who go," Hades gave her a strange look.  
  
"My dad. Did he leave?"  
  
"Toity, you were having a bad dream. You kept screaming. We tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't," Darlin' told her.  
  
"Yea, I could her ya all the way down the hallway! Are you all right," Blink stared at her.  
  
"I'm ok now," she told him. Even though what she meant to say was 'I'm ok now that you're here,' but it didn't come out that way.  
  
  
  
Ok! Review!!! Now!!!! Oh and thanks to Lashes for the fb! 


	5. Don't tell Anyone!

Disclaimer: Ok.everyone knows that I don't own Newsies. If I did, I wouldn't be writin fan fics! But I will say, Dragonfly and I, thanks to our boogie monster, "think" we own them!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Ready to go sellin," Jack asked Brynn while they walked downstairs.  
  
"Yea, I'm ready," Brynn replied blankly.  
  
"Don't get too excited," Jack said sarcastically. Brynn wasn't listening to him. All she could think of was her dream last night. It had seemed so real.  
  
Blink walked up to Jack, "Heya Jacky! Who ya sellin wit?"  
  
"Me and Toity were just about to start sellin, once she gets her head out of the clouds," Jack directed at Brynn.  
  
"What? Oh yea.sellin, right."  
  
"Is your dream still botherin ya Toity," Blink asked, touching her arm. Brynn blushed.  
  
"Dream? What dream," Jack asked, looking confused.  
  
"It's nothin, I just had a bad dream last night, that's all."  
  
"Well try to focus on sellin the papes," Jack said with a smile. "Hey Blink! Why don't ya sell wit us today?"  
  
"Do you mind," Blink asked Brynn.  
  
"No! Not at all," Brynn said. She could feel her face burning.  
  
"Ok then! How many papes ya want? I'll go get em," Blink grinned.  
  
Brynn didn't know how many she should get. She had never done this before! "Uh.I'll take, I don't know, how bout 20?"  
  
"20? Na! You need more den dat if youse gonna sell wit me! Blink just give her 50. I'll go easy on ya since it's your first day an all," Jack said, flipping a coin over to Blink.  
  
Brynn felt a tap on the shoulder. Last time this happened it was a police officer. She was hoping it wouldn't be the same. She slowly turned around to see a girl. She had long brown hair and bright green eyes.  
  
"Hi! I'm Books, your Toity right," the girl said with a smile.  
  
"Um, yea. That's right," Toity replied, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Oh, and this is Snoddy," she said, pointing to the guy next to her.  
  
Blink walked up with the papers and handed a stack to Brynn. It was the smallest stack, but she didn't mind. "Ready ta go," Blink asked.  
  
"Oh, are youse guys goin ta go sell? Mind if we come," Books asked.  
  
"Sure, I don't see why not," Jack answered.  
  
So Brynn, Blink, Jack, Books, and Snoddy all headed to Central Park. They had decided that it seemed like the best place to sell. Brynn was walking next to Blink behind everyone else.  
  
"So, do ya think that I'll be any good at sellin," she asked Blink.  
  
Blink smiled. Her heart fluttered. She loved it when he did that! "I think dat you're a natural born newsie," he told her.  
  
"Brynn! Brynn! Wait up! Wait for me!" Brynn turned around and sighed.  
  
"Oh great," she said.  
  
"Who is that girl yelling your name and chasing us," Blink asked, looking back at the girl.  
  
"Um, it's no one. Just keep walking," Brynn said, walking faster and hiding her face.  
  
"Brynn! Hold on a second! I know you hear me," the girl yelled, still running to catch up to Brynn.  
  
"Maybe we should wait for her," Blink said.  
  
"Or maybe not," Brynn said. "Just don't worry about her Blink. Blink?" Blink wasn't walking next to her anymore. She looked around and saw him waiting on the girl.  
  
"Oh crap," she said aloud. "Hey guys, wait up a second," she told the rest of the group. She walked up to Blink as the girl walked up to them.  
  
"Brynn! I have been lookin all over for you! Dad is maaaad," the girl said, smiling.  
  
"Hilary? What are you doing here," Brynn asked, furious.  
  
"I told you! I was looking for you! Who is the guy? He's pretty cute," she said, winking at Blink.  
  
Blink blushed. "So who's the girl," he asked Brynn.  
  
She sighed, "Well if you have ta know, this is Hilary."  
  
Hilary broke in. "Hi! I'm Hilary, Brynn's sister," she said, shaking Blink's hand.  
  
"Um, Hi," Blink said awkwardly.  
  
"Yea, this is my annoying little sister," Brynn rolled her eyes.  
  
"Brynn! I'm not little."  
  
"Yea, ok a year younger," Brynn corrected herself.  
  
"So why did you run away Brynn," Hilary asked.  
  
"You ran away Toity," Blink asked, looking at Brynn.  
  
"Toity? Who's Toity?"  
  
"That's me stupid," Brynn hit her sister across the head. "And I ran away because I didn't want to be under dad's rules anymore."  
  
Hilary smiled, "Hey! Don't these guys work for d-,"  
  
"The newspaper," Brynn cut in. "Yes they do, now buy one." Brynn shoved a newspaper at Hilary.  
  
"But I don't wanna buy a newspaper," Hilary whined.  
  
"Yes you do," Brynn's eyes widened, silently threatening her.  
  
"Fine, fine," Hilary reached into her pocket and gave Brynn a nickel.  
  
Brynn smiled as Jack, Books, and Snoddy walked over.  
  
Brynn flipped the coin over to Jack and said, "See Jack? I think I got the hang of it!"  
  
"He's cute too," Hilary smiled at Jack.  
  
"Who is this," Jack looked at Brynn.  
  
Brynn sighed, getting tired of this, "Ok, Hilary, this is Jack, Books, and Snoddy, everyone this is Hilary my sister."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Jack kissed her hand.  
  
"Wow, I really like him," Hilary blushed.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt this beautiful moment, but we betta get goin if we're gonna sell anything," Books said.  
  
"Books is right, we betta get goin," Snoddy agreed.  
  
"Hilary, you better not say one word to dad," Brynn threatened.  
  
Hilary gave an evil grin, "And give me one reason why."  
  
"Hilary! Please? Please don't tell dad! I'm begging you," Brynn got on her knees.  
  
"Ok fine, I won't tell dad," Hilary sighed. She usually gave in.  
  
"It was nice meeting you," Blink said.  
  
"Yea, nice meetin ya," Books and Snoddy said.  
  
"Maybe I'll see ya again sometime," Jack smiled.  
  
"Maybe," Hilary grinned, and watched as he and the rest walked off.  
  
Author's Note: Ok.Shani I know that you are upset with your character in the story, but you are gonna have to live with it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry I'm too tired to check! Ok.now go review! Right now!!! ~Toity 


	6. You again?

Disclaimer:blah blah blah you know the drill...  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Brynn climbed into her bed after a long day of selling. It had been a week since her first day, and she felt like she was getting better each day. Not with selling papers though, it was talking to Blink that she was getting better at.  
  
She was sound asleep, and happily dreaming about Blink, when she felt someone shaking her.  
  
"Ugh Kloppman, just five more minutes," she groaned, rolling over.  
  
"Brynn! Brynn wake up," the person said, still shaking her.  
  
Brynn opened one sleepy eye and yawned. It was still pitch black and she couldn't see anyone. "Who is it? Who's there," she whispered, stretching her arms out to find the person.  
  
Whoever it was grabbed her arm and whispered, "It's me, Hilary."  
  
Brynn shot up in her bed. "Hilary? What are you doing here," she yelled.  
  
"Shhhh! You'll wake up everyone," Hilary scolded. It was too late. The lights flipped on as Jack, Blink, and Race came in the room. Hades and Darlin' woke up and looked around at everyone.  
  
"Sorry guys! Didn't mean ta wake you up," Brynn smiled innocently.  
  
"Toity? What is your sister doing here," Blink asked sleepily.  
  
"That's a good question Blink. Can you answer that one Hil," Brynn said through clenched teeth, giving her a stern look.  
  
"Well, I uh, I came to visit you," she said quickly, smiling at Brynn.  
  
"At two o'clock in the morning," Brynn said, knowing she wasn't telling the truth.  
  
"Ok ok. The truth is, I wanna stay here with you," she said, whishing that everyone wasn't listening to her.  
  
"And may I ask why you came to tell me this in the middle of the night," Brynn asked angrily.  
  
Hilary looked around at all of them staring at her, waiting for her to say something. "Because, because all dad ever talks about since you left is how stupid you are for running away," she blurted out.  
  
"Oh well that's nice of him," Brynn said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well at least he notices you! I'm not sure if he knows I still exist, he's to busy complaining about you! I got sick of it so I've come to stay with you," Hilary said definitly.  
  
"Are you crazy? You can't stay here," Brynn said, thinking Hilary was out of her mind.  
  
"Why not? She could be a Newsie," Jack piped up.  
  
"No she couldn't! Don't you get it Hil? If you stay here and dad finds you, then you will blow both our covers," Brynn told her.  
  
"Oh come on Brynn, please," Hilary begged.  
  
Brynn stood up in protest, "No! And that's finale!"  
  
"Toity it can't be that bad, can it," Darlin said.  
  
"Trust me, it can," Brynn said.  
  
"Well I don't care what you say! I'm staying here wether you like it or not. And don't forget, I can always go back and tell dad exactly where you are. And I'm sure he would be thrilled to have you back," Hilary said with an evil grin.  
  
"You wouldn't," Brynn sneered, staring her straight in the face.  
  
"You wanna bet," Hilary yelled in her face.  
  
Hades got up from her bed, fed up with all the fighting. "Ok! That's enough! Hilary, you can sleep in here tonight. And Toity, she's staying." Hilary stuck her tongue out at Brynn. Hades continued, "I don't wanna hear anymore fighting, I just wanna go ta bed," she said. She pushed Blink, Jack, and Race out of the room and turned off the lights. Right before she shut the door Blink and Jack popped their heads back in.  
  
"Night Toity," Blink smiled.  
  
"Night Hilary," Jack said. Hades shut the door and climbed back into bed. Brynn fell back asleep and her mind wandered back to Blink and his beautiful smile.  
  
Note: Ok I want some reviews!! Please???? 


	7. Trouble in Paradise

Disclaimer: Ok...you know as well as I do that I don't own the newsies! Only Brynn!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Brynn woke up late in the afternoon. It was a Saturday so she didn't have to go sell. She got up and walked out of the bunkroom, not bothering to get dressed or comb her hair. She figured that everyone was probably outside doing something. She walked into the boys bunkroom and her jaw dropped as she saw everyone staring at her. She heard some catacalls and whistles, but she just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well if it isn't the snooza," Jack said.  
  
"Have a nice sleep," Blink asked, smiling. Brynn got shivers.  
  
"Um...yea," Brynn said, still shocked that she was in front of everyone in her nightclothes. "Well lemme go get dressed," she said, walking back to her bunkroom. She got her clothes on and made herself look beautiful (it was hard to do!). She walked back in and smiled, in a better mood now that she was dressed. But now the only people left in the room was Jack and Blink.  
  
"Did ya have any more bad dreams last night," Blink asked her.  
  
"Yea! I had this horrible dream that Hilary came to stay here," she said, just now remembering the dream.  
  
Just then Hilary walked in. "Hey Brynn! Ya finally up?"  
  
"Oh no! It wasn't a dream," Brynn said.  
  
"Are you still mad about last night," Hilary asked.  
  
"Mad? No I'm not mad! I'm furious," Brynn replied.  
  
"So Stone, where ya been all day," Jack asked.  
  
"Stone? Who's Stone," Brynn asked, looking confused.  
  
"That's me stupid," Hilary mocked her. She hit her across the head.  
  
"Ok that's it! Come here you little worm," Brynn screamed. Blink held her back as she tried to get to her sister.  
  
"Toity! Come on, lets go for a walk," Blink said, trying to get her mind off of her sister.  
  
"Fine," she said, glaring at her sister. She walked out of the room with Blink following behind her.  
  
"So you really don't like your sister, do you," Blink asked as they walked down the street.  
  
"It's not that I hate her, it's just she can act just like a five year old at times," she told him.  
  
"Oh," Blink replied. He felt kind of nervous and he didn't know what to say. "Um...Toity?"  
  
"Yea," Brynn said, looking at Blink.  
  
Blink slowly raised Brynn's hand to his lips. "Everything, everything about you is so...so...soft. So beautiful and soft and mesmerizing." Brynn's breath caught in her throat as Blink slowly kissed her hand. He carassed her face with his hand and slowly pulled her angelic face towards his. He barely touched her lips and she fell into his embrace.  
  
"Aw isn't that cute," Oscar Delancy sneered, walking up to Brynn and Blink. "Who's the girl Blink?"  
  
"Well if you hafta know, this is Toity," Blink glared.  
  
"Toity huh? Well Toity, why don't you ditch this loser and come with me," Oscar grinned.  
  
"She doesn't want to. Come on Toity," Blink said, grabbing Toity's hand.  
  
"What? Is she a mute? Can she not talk," Oscar sneered.  
  
"Yea I can talk," Toity said. "But I have no intrest in you whatesoever. Let's go," Toity said, walking away, leaving Oscar in awe of his rejection. He clinched his fists and watched her strut away with Blink.  
  
Morris walked up, "Let that one get away, did ya?"  
  
"Oh no," he said angrily. "It's not over between us! She's got somethin comin to her!"  
  
I'm Back! It's been a long time (10 months to be exact) since I have updated! So here is the 7th chapter! Oh and the "love" scene or whatever you wanna call it was writtnen by a friend of mine! Not me! So go and Review now! 


	8. Blink's Warning

"Well Jonathan, have you found my daughters yet," Pulitzer asked the butler as he paced around

the room.

"No sir. No one seems to have seen either of them," the butler replied. Pulitzer sank into the chair

nearest him and put his head in his hands. He sighed heavily.

" What kind of father am I," he asked more to himself than to anyone else. "I've lost both of my

daughters." He sighed again. "If only Susan were still here. She would know what to do."

"Don't give up home sir. I am sure we will find them," the butler reassured him. "They are out there somewhere."

Brynn and Blink held hands as they made their way back to the lodging house.

"Ya know Toity, you should watch yourself around Oscar Delancy," Blink told her.

"Delancy? Oh I'm not worried about him," Brynn said confidently. "He's harmless."

"He may look harmless, but he has a way of getting what he wants. Just promise me you will be careful."

"I'm a big girl Blink. Don't worry about me," she smiled. Blink stopped walking and looked Brynn straight in the face.

"Promise me you will stay away from him," he said seriously. She could tell he was reading her face as he stared into her eyes.

"Blink," she began, but he cut her off.

"Listen Toity, I've never felt this way about anyone before and I don't want to see anything happen to you. I would never forgive myself. Please, just promise me you will be careful," he sounded as if he were pleading with her.

"Ok... I promise I will be careful," she replied.

"And you will stay away from Oscar," he asked again.

"And I will stay away from Oscar," she repeated. He smiled and gave her a kiss before they entered the lodging house and joined everyone upstairs.

Authors note: Wow...2 years since I have updated this story. I would be surprised if anyone actually remembered this story! Well if you do, sorry for the wait! And sorry that this chapter is kinda short. I've gotta get warmed up! Thanks! Toity


	9. Trouble for Toity

The sunlight streamed through the open window as Brynn woke up from another good night's rest. She sat up and stretched her arms. It had been a month since she ran away from home. She felt a twinge of guilt as she thought about how worried her father probably was. But the feeling passed as Blink entered the room, smiling as usual.

"Good mornin' angel. Ready to go sellin," he asked, helping her up from the bed.

"Yeah," she said, letting out a yawn. "Let me get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs." Brynn pulled on her clothes and brushed her teeth. She noticed there were still some people sleeping as she made her way out of the bunkroom. Blink was waiting for her at the foot of the stairs.

"Jack and Stone are waiting for us outside," he told her as she joined him at the bottom of the staircase. "I told them we'd sell wit em today. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, that's fine," she smiled and they headed out the door.

"Well it took ya long enough," Hilary smiled at her as they walked out of the lodging house. She threw a stack of papers at Brynn. "I already bought yours. You can pay me back later."

"Thanks Hil," Brynn smiled. They had been getting along a lot better in the last couple of weeks. "So where are we sellin today," she asked as they walked away from the lodging house.

"We were thinkin Central Park," Jack told them.

"Sounds good," Blink said.

"That's fine," Brynn agreed. So the group of them turned right and headed on to Central Park. They were halfway to Central Park when a crack in the pavement caused Brynn to trip and sent her stack of papers flying. Luckily she caught herself before her face could hit the concrete. Blink ran over, helping her up off the ground.

"You ok baby," He asked as she brushed herself off.

"I'm ok. Now it's just a matter of picking up all these papers," she said, staring at her newspapers that were now scattered all over the street.

"I'll help," Blink said, starting to pick up some of the papers.

"Yeah, we'll help ya Toity," Jack said, walking over to where they were.

"No, don't worry about it. You guys go on to Central Park. I'll meet up with you there," Brynn said, taking the papers from Blink.

"Are you sure," he asked.

"Yeah, I can get em. Besides, you'd be behind in sellin if you stayed to help me. You go ahead," she told him.

"Ok. Whateva you say," Blink finally said, giving Brynn a kiss on the cheek and heading off with Jack and Hilary. He gave her one last look before rounding the corner. Brynn kneeled down and began picking up the newspapers off the ground. She had finally picked up all the papers and was standing up when someone grabbed her from behind. She tried to scream but her mouth was covered by the person's hand. She was shoved into the nearest alley and up against the wall. She looked up and into the eyes of Oscar Delancy. He had an evil grin on his face. She tried to scream again, but no sound came out.

"I _always_ get what I want," he said evily. She tried to move but he had her pinned up against the wall with his body. Tears began running down her face as Oscar began kissing her neck. He took down his hand so he could kiss her lips, but she let out a shrill scream before he could. He rounded his fist back and hit her hard in the face. "You wanna try that again," he sneered. Brynn knew there was nothing she could do. No one was around to hear her scream. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it," he asked her a few minutes later. Tears were still rolling down her cheeks, but she didn't say a word. He took one finger and wiped away one of her tears, the evil grin still present on his face. Brynn finally found her voice.

"You...you'll be sorry. Once Blink gets done with you," she choked out, but Oscar cut in.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, if you utter one word of this to anyone, _anyone_, I will hunt your little boyfriend down and kill him. Do you hear me? I will _KILL HIM_! And don't think I won't," he said, pulling a gun out from his pocket and showing it to her. "Come on Morris, Uncle Weaz will be lookin for us," he said to his brother who had been keeping watch. They both ran out of the alleyway as Brynn slid down the wall, her back quivering as she cryed into her knees.

Author's Note: Intense chapter, I know! There is more to come! So please review! Toity


	10. The Excuse

Brynn slowly pushed herself up off the ground. She wiped away the remaining tears from her face. She took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. She had no idea what she was going to do. She couldn't tell anyone what had just happened. She looked up and saw that she was at the lodging house. She had walked there without even thinking about where she was going. She combed her hair with her hands, hoping no one would think anything happened. She could feel her eye swelling where Oscar had hit her. She walked in, keeping her head down as she walked up the stairs and into the bunkroom.

"Toity! Where ya been? I was starting to get worried about ya," she heard Blink say as she entered the room. She looked up at him. "Oh my God," he said, running over to her. "What happened? Who did this to you," he asked. She didn't answer. She looked down to the ground, avoiding his gaze. He lifted her head with his hands and looked directly into her eyes. "Toity, baby, tell me who did this to you. Tell me what happened," he said slowly, not letting her eyes wander from his face. She could feel tears burning in her eyes again. She quickly walked over to the window, desperate to keep the tears in.

"It...it's nothing. I...I just tripped again and I hit the concrete before I could catch myself," she lied. "I had to pick up all those papers again," she let out a small laugh, hoping she had convinced him. She looked back at him, hoping she would see the warm smile he always gave her. Instead she found a cold look in his eye.

"Fine Toity. Whatever you say," he said in an equally cold voice. "Lay down and I'll get you some ice for your eye." She gave him a weak smile which he didn't return. He turned and walked out, leaving her alone in the bunkroom. She sat down on the nearest bed and put her head in her hands. She hated herself for lying to Blink.

"Oh God, why did I have to be so stupid," she asked herself.

"I've been wondering that for years." Brynn jumped at the sound of someone else's voice and looked up to see her sister standing in the doorway.

"Oh, it's you," Brynn replied, putting her head back in her hands. Hilary walked over and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Blink told me what happened. You tripped _again_? Why do I not believe that? So what really happened Brynn," she asked.

"That _is_ what really happened! Why is that so hard to believe," Brynn almost shouted.

"Mrs. Graceful trip two times in one day? It just doesn't happen. And plus, most people don't get black eyes by falling on the concrete," Hilary said. "Brynn, I'm your sister. Whatever it is you can tell me."

"I...I can't tell you," Brynn said, letting out more tears. "I can't tell anyone."

"Brynn, please. It doesn't matter how bad it is. I promise I'm not going to think anything. You can tell me," Hilary said again.

"You don't understand! I can't tell you," she shouted. "Please," she said in a whisper. "Just leave me alone. I just want to sleep."

"Fine," Hilary said, getting up and leaving the room. Brynn laid down on the bed and pulled the covers over her head. It didn't take her long to fall asleep.


	11. Not a good day

Brynn woke up early the next morning. Her eye was still purffy and hurt even worse than it had the day before. She felt someone's arms around her and turned her head to see Blink sleeping next to her in the bed. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. He yawned and opened his eye.

"Mornin' darlin," he smiled. She was glad he was in a better mood than the night before. "Did ya sleep ok," he asked her.

"Yea," she lied. She had actually slept horribly. Her dreams were filled with images of Oscar killing Blink and Oscar shoving her up against the alley wall.

"You feel up to sellin today," Blink asked her.

"Yea! I'm fine! Selling will be no problem," she replied, sitting up in the bed and throwing the covers off of her.

"Are you sure," he asked as she stood up from the bed.

"Yea, just let me go freshen up," she told him. She came back a couple minutes later having changed her clothes. Blink was sitting on the bed waiting for her.

"Maybe you should stay in bed today Toity. Your eye doesn't look very good," Blink said as she entered the room.

"My eye feels fine," she told him. "And staying in bed won't help it."

"Ok, as long as your eye isn't bothering you," Blink said, standing up and walking over to her.

"I promise, it's fine. Now lets go before all the good sellin spots are taken," she said, taking his hand and leading him down the stairs and out of the lodging house. Blink bought their papers and they took a right, heading off once again for central park.

"Toity, I wanna apologize for last night," Blink told her as they walked together, still holding hands. "I should have believed you when you told me what happened. I guess I was just so worried that something had happened to you. I started blaming myself for leaving you alone. Do you forgive me?" Brynn frowned. This made her feel even worse than she already did. "Do you? Because I would understand if you didn't," Blink asked again, looking into her eyes.

"It's fine Blink. I forgive you," she said. He smiled, gave her a kiss, and continued walking. They were just about to turn a corner when Blink threw out his arm, signiling for Brynn to stop. He put one finger to his lips and then peered around the corner.

Brynn wondered what he was looking at and then heard a voice saying, "So your saying you kissed Toity?"

"Oh more than just kissing! And it was amazing," said another voice which she knew belonged to Oscar.

"Didn't she put up a fight," the first voice asked.

"At first, but she didn't have much strength after a while so it was pretty easy," Oscar said.

"Blink I...," Brynn began, but it was too late. Blink had turned the corner and was striding towards Oscar who had not noticed him yet. Brynn ran forward, almost in a panic, and grabbed Blink by the arm. "Blink, please, no," she begged, trying to pull him back, but he was too strong for her. "He..he's lying," she tried to explain, but he wasn't listening to her. There was rage beyond belief in his one blazing blue eye as he finally reached the place where Oscar stood, who had just now realized he was there.

"Well if it isn't old Blinky boy," Oscar sneered as Toity pulled desperatley at Blink's arm.

"Blink please. Don't do this," she begged again, as tears began to fill her eyes.

"I was just discussing with my friend here what nice lips your girlfriend has," Oscar continued. "And her soft skin," he smiled. "No wonder your dating her!"

"You son of a-"

"Blink! Please! Don't do this! For me," she pleaded as she stepped in between him and Oscar.

"Toity, move," Blink said, not even removing his gaze from Oscar.

"No Blink. Please, lets just go," she said, not moving a muscle.

"MOVE," he yelled, pushing her out of the way as a shot rang out and echoed off the walls of the surrounding buildings. Brynn looked down in horrer and saw Blink lying on the pavement. Oscar dropped his gun as he and his friend ran away from the scene. Brynn quickly kneeled down next to Blink, who was still concious, and put her hand over his wound. The bullet had hit him in the right side of his chest.

"HELP! SOMEBODY," she yelled. "Blink, baby, say something to me," she cried.

"I...I'm sorry," he managed to say.

"No, I'm sorry. This is all my fault," she said, the tears leaking from her eyes. She could feel his warm blood spilling out onto her hand.

"I...I love you Brynn," he choked, blood now spilling from his mouth.

"Oh God! Would someone please help," she screamed once more. Just then she heard footsteps as Jack and Hilary ran up to her. She tried to think clearly. She wasn't going to let someone she loved die again.

"Oh my God! What happened," Hilary asked, looking horrified. Seeing her sister, Brynn knew exactly what to do.

"You are not gonna die. Do you hear me Blink? I'm not gonna let you die. Just promise me you will stay awake," she told him as he gave her a small nod. "I'm gonna leave you for a minute, but I promise I will be right back baby," she said, stroking his hair. She stood up and looked at Jack and Hilary. "You two stay here with Blink. And whatever you do, don't let him close his eyes," she told them.

"Where are you going," Jack asked her.

"I'm going to get help," she said. She gave one last look at Blink and then ran as fast as she could.


	12. Help from dear ole dad

Brynn ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She wasn't even thinking anymore. She just ran. She finally came to a halt in front of a big and very familiar house. Without hesitating she ran inside.

"Dad! Dad, help please," she yelled as she ran through the house. She found her father in his office, sitting at his desk. He looked up in surprise as she ran up to him.

"Brynn! You've come back to me," he said, standing up.

"Dad, please. Help me please," she said, grabbing him by the shoulders, tears streaming down her face.

"What is it honey? What's wrong," he asked her.

"It's Blink. He's been shot. Daddy please he needs to go to the hospital," she explained as quickly as she could.

"Blink? You mean Kid Blink? The boy that's friends with that trouble maker Jack Kelly? I don't know how you got mixed up in that crowd Brynn, but I will do nothing to help a low life like that."

"But I love him daddy! Please, think of mom! If you could have done something to help her, wouldn't you," she said, desperation evident in her voice.

Pulitzer paused, thinking. He sighed, "Where is he?"

Brynn grabbed him by the arm, running out of the house and back to Blink, dragging her father behind her. She quickly found her way back to where Blink had been shot. Hilary and Jack were standing over him. Some people had crowded around, trying to see what had happened. Brynn let go of her dad's arm and ran over to kneel down next to Blink.

"Blink, baby, I'm back. I've brought some help," she told him, running her hands through his hair. He smiled weakly back up at her.

"I stayed awake," he told her. She smiled, tears still running down her face.

"I'm so proud of you. Save your breath honey," she told him.

"I had Jonathan call the hospital, an ambulance should be arriving shortly," Pulitzer told her. When he said this Hilary looked over, noticing him for the first time.

"Oh…hi daddy," she said.

"Hilary, I don't want to hear it right now," he told her.

"Wait, Pulitzer is your dad," Jack asked, amazed. "You ran away from Pulitzer! Wow Joe, can't hold on to your own daughters," Jack smirked.

"Don't take that tone with me boy," Pulitzer threatened. Just then the ambulance arrived. Two men hopped out and put Blink on a stretcher. Brynn held onto his hand as they brought him over to the ambulance.

"Blink," she said, her shoulders quivering from her sobs.

"I love you Brynn, just remember that. I will always love you," he told her as they put him into the back of the ambulance.

"Come on Brynn, we'll walk over to the hospital," Hilary said, putting her arm around her. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"How do you know," she asked, silent tears running down her cheeks.

"I…I don't," Hilary said, feeling that it wouldn't help to lie to her.

"Oh Dad, thank you," she said, turning to look at her dad. But he wasn't there. "Where did dad go," she asked Hilary.

"I don't know, he was there a second ago,"

"He left," Jack told them.

"Where did he go," Hilary asked him.

"I guess he figures his daughters don't need him anymore. They've got someone else that loves 'em."

"Oh, Hil…I feel horrible," Brynn said, the feeling of guilt rising in her chest.

"Don't worry Brynn, let's just get to the hospital," Hilary said, leading her away from the scene and towards the hospital.


	13. Apologies

Authors Note: So, it's been a while since I updated this story, besides the last chapter. I am afraid that all of the people that used to read this story don't visit this site anymore! I've lost my following! How sad! And I am also afraid that this story is going downhill so please, I beg of you! If you read this and you enjoy it please please please review!

"Brynn, I love you," he said with his last breath, his one blazing blue eye closed and the smile that she loved so much faded from his face.

"No! Blink, you can't do this! You can't leave me here alone! I can't live without you," she cried, holding his cold, limp body up next to hers.

"Come on Brynn, you've gotta let him go," came her sister's voice.

"No! I won't let him go! I…I can't let him go," she cried even more violently. Her whole body shook as she held onto the love of her life with all her might.

"Come on Brynn, let go. Brynn!"

Brynn jerked awake and looked quickly around the room. "I won't let go," she yelled.

"Brynn! You're suffocating me!" Brynn found that the person she was holding onto so tightly wasn't Blink at all. It was her sister.

"Oh…sorry Hil," she said, letting go of her.

"This isn't healthy sis! You've been sleeping in this hospital waiting room for 3 days now! Come back to the lodging house and get some real sleep. Everyone is worried about ya," Hilary told her, giving her a look of sympathy.

"I'm not leaving until Blink can leave with me. Have the doctors said anything? Can I go see him yet," she asked hopefully.

"Not yet. Sorry."

"Well has anyone caught Oscar?"

"Jack and the others have been looking everywhere for him, but they haven't found him yet. Oh yea…Dad came by while you were sleeping," Hilary said.

"What? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Well you looked so peaceful! I couldn't bring myself to wake you up when this is the only sleep you've had in the 3 days you've been here."

"What did he say?"

"He just came to make sure that Blink had the best doctors and they were giving him all the medications he needed and things like that. Then he left. He didn't even look at me," Hilary said, looking down at her feet. "I think we really hurt him Brynn. Do you think he will ever forgive us?"

"He's got to! He's our dad! We are the only family he has left. I'm sure he will come around," Brynn assured her.

Just then a doctor walked out into the waiting room. Brynn stood up so quickly that she got dizzy.

"Which one of you is Brynn," the doctor asked them.

"That's me," Brynn spat out so quickly that the doctor took a step back in surprise. "How is he? Is he going to live? Is he awake? Can I see him?"

"One question at a time Brynn," Hilary said, standing up and standing next to her.

"Well this is a very critical point for him. But I cannot say at this time what the outcome will be. He is awake and you can go visit him, but only one of you, and only for a couple of minutes," the doctor told them.

"Thanks," Brynn said. The doctor led her down the hall to the Intensive Care unit where Blink's room was.

"Oh, I must tell you," the doctor said before opening the door. "The power of positive thinking is a very big factor in this case. He is in a very serious state of depression right now. And I am afraid that if he doesn't overcome that depression soon his condition will only worsen." With that the doctor opened the door and let Brynn in, shutting it behind her. Brynn slowly walked over to the side of Blink's bed. He was leaning up against the back of the bed, staring intensely down at his sheets. He didn't even notice her walk in.

"Blink?" Brynn placed one hand on his shoulder. Blink jerked his head up and looked at her.

"Toity, I…I am so…so sorry," he said, his voice shaking as he put his hand on hers. Brynn could tell that he was holding back tears.

"Sorry? Baby, there is _nothing _to be sorry for! If anyone should be sorry it should be me," she told him, putting her other hand on his cheek.

"No! I should have been there! I should have protected you," he said, sitting up quickly.

"Take it easy babe. You're going to hurt yourself if you're not careful," Brynn told him.

"I'm sorry," he said as he leaned back against the bed. "Just the thought of that creep touching you…it's just too much for me to bear…" He got that distant look in his eye that he had when she had first come in. Brynn sat on the bed next to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But Oscar said if I told anyone than he would kill you! And obviously he wasn't kidding about that." Blink didn't say anything. He just continued to stare away from her. "Is there something wrong," she asked him.

"Maybe…maybe we shouldn't be together anymore…" Blink said hesitantly.

"What? What do you mean? This must be the medications talking. You aren't thinking clearly."

"I'm no good for you Toity. I can't even protect you from Oscar Delancy! You deserve someone that can take care of you. You deserve someone better than me."

"Blink this is crazy talk! Now come on. Where is that smile that I love so much," Brynn smiled. She bent lower to kiss him, but he jerked his head away.

"I'm serious. Maybe you should go now," he said, looking back down at the sheets.

Brynn looked as if her whole world had just come crashing down around her. She got up from the bed and looked back at him, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. "Blink I-"

"Just go," he said, not looking up at her. A single tear hit the floor as she turned and walked out of the room. She had never felt more afraid in her entire life.


	14. New Life

Authors Note: So I hope you like this chapter! It's full of drama drama drama! What everyone loves! So please review! Please? Thanks! I want to know what you think!

Brynn slowly walked back to her father's house after a long day of shopping. She pushed her hair out of her face as she lugged her bags along side her. It had been five months since Blink's accident. Brynn had been so hurt by Blink that she didn't know what to do with herself. So she had told everyone that she had broken up with Blink so she could go back to her old lifestyle and she and Hilary had moved back in with their father, who acted as though nothing had happened. Hilary still went to the lodging house every now and then to see Jack, but Brynn had put that life behind her.

"Hey Brynn, wait up!" Brynn turned around and saw her sister running towards her.

"Hey Hil," Brynn replied, stopping to let her catch up. "Where have you been all day? I went in your room to see if you wanted to go shopping with me, but you weren't there."

"Oh, I was down at the lodging house. Blink came home from the hospital today," Hilary told her.

Just hearing his name made Brynn's heart skip a beat. "Oh…well that's good…" she said as casually as she could.

"He asked about you," Hilary said with a grin.

"Really? I mean…uh…what about?"

"Just asked how you were. I told him you were fine."

"Oh…well ok," Brynn said hurriedly. She wanted to get off that subject as fast as possible. "Well I have to get back to the house. Brian is taking me to dinner tonight and I need to get ready."

"I still can't believe you are actually _dating _that guy! He is such a jerk," Hilary said, trying to keep up with Brynn's fast pace.

"He isn't a jerk Hilary. He's a nice man," Brynn said defiantly as she opened the large oak doors of her house and walked inside.

"This is ridiculous Brynn! Just go back to Blink! I can tell he misses you!"

"Oh and how would you know that," Brynn stormed up the stairs, anger rising in her voice.

Hilary followed her up the stairs, "Oh please Brynn, it's so obvious! Why do you think it took him so long to get out of the hospital?"

"Because he didn't get better," Brynn said with a sarcastic tone.

"No Brynn. He stopped taking his medications and he wouldn't let the doctors do anything to help him. Jack finally convinced him to at least listen to the doctors," Hilary told her, reaching the top of the stairs.

"You say that like it's my fault! I didn't tell him to stop taking his medicine!"

"Well you broke up with him! He loved you Brynn! How do you think that made him feel?"

Brynn couldn't take it anymore. She felt as though she were going to explode. "How do I think _he _felt? How do I think_ he _felt," she repeated, her voice rising each time. "I have _no_ idea how _he _felt!"

"Whoa Brynn, calm down," Hilary said, taking a step backward.

"He said he loved me and then he broke my heart," she said, not lowering her voice.

"What do you mean he broke your heart?"

"I didn't break up with him…he broke up with me," she said, this time a little quieter.

"But…but you said that he —"

"I lied, ok?" she yelled again. "Brian is waiting and I need to get ready." With that Brynn turned on her heel and stomped to her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Ms. Pulitzer, a Mr. Brian Worthington is here to see you," Jonathan called through Brynn's door.

"Tell him I'll be right down," she said as she finished putting her lipstick on. She gave herself one last look in the mirror before she walked downstairs. She smiled when she saw Brian waiting for her at the front door.

"You look amazing," he said as she walked towards him.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself," she said, walking up to him and putting her hand in his. Brian was about 6'2" with wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes that would make any girl melt.

He smiled down at her, showing his dimples and said, "Are you ready to go?"

"Ready! Where are we going," she asked as he led her out to the carriage.

"It's a surprise," he said, smiling again.

The ride only took about ten minutes with Brynn begging to know the surprise the whole way. The carriage stopped and Brian stepped out, holding out his hand to help Brynn down.

"Well, here's the surprise," Brian smiled as Brynn stepped out of the carriage. "I thought we could go on a moonlit stroll through central park."

"That's so sweet," Brynn said, taking his hand as they began to walk through the park. "I bet you do this with all the girls."

"Nope, this is just for you darlin'," Brian said.

"Yea yea sure," she said, pushing him away playfully. Brian grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into a deep kiss. "Brian, stop," Brynn giggled. "We're in public!"

"Oh, no one is here except for those _newsboys_," Brian said the last word with loathing. Brynn whipped around to see Jack, Blink, and Hilary sitting on a bench only ten feet away. Her eyes grew wide in horror as she began to retreat backwards.

"Brian I…uh…I can't be here," she said, her heart beating fast and her breath quickening.

"What do you mean? I wanted this night to be special," he said staring at her curiously.

"I…I can't explain. We just have to go."

"We aren't going anywhere," Brian said forcefully.

"No…we really need to go, now!"

Brian grabbed her by the arm roughly, "I _said_ we aren't going anywhere." A look of fury was growing in his eyes as he squeezed his hand tighter around her arm.

"Ow Brian, you're hurting me," Brynn said, trying to pull her arm away.

"Hey Hil, is that Brynn over there with that guy," Jack asked.

"Oh yea, that's Brian," Hilary said. "Brynn's new boyfriend." At this Blink looked over in surprise, but didn't say anything.

"What's he doing? It looks like he's hurting her," Jack said, standing up quickly.

"Go do something," Hilary said urgently.

"Come on Blink," Jack said, but Blink didn't move.

"You go Jack," he said, looking to the ground. Jack sighed and walked over to where Brynn and Brian stood.

"Hey, let go of her," Jack said, pushing Brian threateningly.

"This is none of your business newsie," Brian said, still holding strong to Brynn's arm.

"It's ok Jack. I'm fine," Brynn lied, not wanting to look weak. "We were just leaving."

"Is that right? Well, if I hear that you harm one hair on this girl's head you are going to regret it," Jack said, not taking his eyes off of Brian.

"Let's go Brynn," Brian said, pulling her along the path and leaving Jack standing alone.


	15. Morning Walk

Brian pulled Brynn by the arm back to the carriage and threw her inside it. Brynn was on the verge of tears but was determined to keep them inside.

"Don't ever disobey me again! Do you understand," Brian said threateningly as he climbed into the carriage after her. Brynn nodded silently and turned her head away to look out the window. What had happened to her? She wouldn't have let any guy treat her that way, even if he was _Brian Worthington_. The carriage came to a stop outside of Brynn's house.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7 for dinner," Brian said, acting as though nothing had happened.

"Ok," Brynn replied, stepping out of the carriage. She knew she should say no, but for some reason the words just wouldn't come.

"How about a goodnight kiss," Brian grinned. Brynn was reluctant but it didn't seem that Brian was waiting for an answer. He pulled her forward and kissed her sweetly. He let her go and opened the door to the carriage. He turned and smiled, "See you tomorrow darlin'."

Brynn turned and walked back into her house, still wearing a smile from the kiss she had just received. Maybe that was the reason she had so much trouble telling him no. She plopped down in a chair in the living room and stared dreamily out of the window. The central park incident floated out of her head as she replayed the goodnight kiss.

The front door slammed and brought Brynn back to reality. She looked up to see her sister standing in the doorway to the living room looking furious.

"What's _your_ problem," Brynn said, staring at her.

"I cannot believe you! I thought you had some sort of sense in that head of yours but obviously not," Hilary said, fuming.

"What are you going on about?"

"Have you completely forgotten what happened tonight Brynn? Brian hurt you! And then you went and kissed that slime ball!"

"Brian didn't _hurt_ me Hilary. He just got a little angry, that's all," Brynn explained, knowing that Hilary wouldn't believe her.

"I'm not stupid Brynn. I saw it with my own eyes. Jack and Blink are really worried about you," she told her, coming to sit down next to her.

"Well it didn't look like Blink was worried to me," Brynn said, looking away from her sister.

"Ugh, this is so stupid! Just go talk to him Brynn!"

"There is no way I am talking to him," Brynn said, quickly standing up from her chair and walking towards the stairs. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed," she said flatly.

"Don't tell me you are going out with Brian again," Hilary said, getting up from her chair.

"Fine, I won't tell you," Brynn said, turning and walking up the stairs into her room.

Later that night Brynn lie awake in her bed. She just couldn't seem to get any sleep. Thoughts of Brian kept running through her mind. She kept thinking of the look in his eyes as he had grabbed her by the arm. She had never seen anyone look like that before. It scared her. But then the kiss ran through her mind, pushing away all bad thoughts of Brian. This was definitely going to be a problem.

Brynn woke early the next morning just as the sun began to rise. She had hardly gotten any sleep that night. She decided to go for a walk while the streets were still quiet. She got up, put some clothes on, and walked quietly down the stairs and out the door.

She loved this time of day. The streets were empty and a cool breeze blew her hair off of her face. She walked along the sidewalk, not knowing where she was going. Thoughts of Brian floated through her mind. Then thoughts of Blink. Blink and his wonderful smile. His beautiful face and the wonderful feeling that came with his kiss.

Suddenly Brynn was knocked backwards and onto the pavement.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you," said a voice above her. Brynn took the person's hand so they could help her up.

Brynn looked up to see that it was Blink who had knocked her down. He seemed to have also just realized who she was.

"Brynn," he said shocked, letting go of her hand. Brynn fell back to the pavement.

"Thanks a lot," she said sarcastically, pushing herself off of the pavement.

"Sorry…you just startled me," Blink explained. "What are you doing out this early?"

"I went for a walk, is that ok with you," she asked. You could hear the anger in her voice.

"Yea…it's fine," Blink stammered, still staring at her.

"Good," Brynn said shortly. She turned to walk away but Blink stopped her.

"Brynn? About last night…" he began.

"What about it," she said, turning around.

"It's just…I'm worried about you."

"Hmm…well you sure didn't show it."

"I—"

"Look Blink, there is nothing to be worried about. I am perfectly fine," she told him.

"I don't like the way that guy grabbed you Toity," he said, concern filling his gaze.

"Ok, one: My name isn't Toity. And two: Brian is a good guy. And I can take care of myself."

"Oh you can? Well I don't seem to recall you taking care of yourself when Oscar came around. I had to take care of you," Blink almost yelled.

"Well you didn't do a very good job of it, did you? You're just jealous! But do you know what I recall? I recall you breaking up with me! So it's your own fault that you're alone," she shouted.

"Toity…I mean Brynn, I didn't mean for us to start fighting. I just want you to watch out for yourself. I don't want to see you get hurt," he told her.

Brynn looked into his eye and saw the man she had fallen in love with. She couldn't stand being away from him anymore. "Blink…just tell me you love me. Tell me you love me and you want me to come back," she said softly, her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"I…I can't do that Brynn," he said sadly.

"Oh…ok. I understand," she said, wiping away the tear that had run down her face. "I need to get back to the house. Brian and I are going to dinner again tonight. It always takes me forever to get ready."

"Oh yea, Brian. Well um…have fun. Oh and Brynn? Don't forget what I said. Just be careful with that guy," Blink said. He gave her a weak smile and walked away down the sidewalk. Brynn sighed deeply and began to walk back towards her house.

**Authors Note:** Ok…again…no reviews! What is wrong with you people? Just kidding! If you are reading this than you must have read the story and for that I love you anyway! Oh, I want to thank my friend Sarah for all the help and support she has given me for this story! I love you Sarah! You are my inspiration! Ok, now go review! I promise it won't hurt! 


	16. Dinner and a few surprises

Brynn found herself once again in front of the large oak doors to her father's house. She was definitely more depressed than when she had begun her walk. She opened the doors and walked straight up to her room. She closed the door and went to sit on her bed, but found that she couldn't. There was a large box lying on top of her bed. She looked at it curiously, wondering who it could be from. She decided the best way to find this out was to open it. She removed the lid and pulled out a beautiful, floor-length, scarlet gown. A letter fell out of the dress and onto the floor. She picked it up and read it.

Darlin',

The most beautiful gown for the most beautiful

girl. I hope you like it. Wear it tonight. I can't wait

to see you in it. I love you.

Brian

Brynn sighed and sank onto her bed. She held the dress up to look at it. She had to admit, it was a beautiful dress. She could tell it was one of those dresses that would look even better on. Her eyes began to sting as tears began to resurface. She knew it was stupid of her to be crying. At least she had one man that loved her. Even if he did tend to get a little angry sometimes. But she deserved the punishments she got. Brian just knew what he wanted. Brynn couldn't blame him for that…could she?

Seven o'clock came faster than Brynn had expected it to. She had stayed in her room all day so she could be "rested" for her date. She mainly had just wanted to stay away from Hilary. She put the finishing touches on her makeup and slipped into her new dress just as the doorbell rang. Brynn took one deep breath and walked out of her room onto the 2nd floor landing. She made her way down the stairs, holding up her dress with one hand. Brian was once again waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. He was wearing a tuxedo and had combed his hair back. Brynn bit her bottom lip as she thought of how amazing he looked. Why had she been worried about this date again?

"Gorgeous," Brian said in just above a whisper.

"Thank you," she said as he took her hand to help her down the last few stairs. "Someone has good taste."

"I'll say," he smiled.

They both got into Brian's carriage as the driver pulled away from the house. Brynn stared out of the window watching the people who were walking on the sidewalk. She could feel Brian's eyes following her movements in the seat across from her.

"Do you have to stare at me like that? You're making me nervous," she said, turning in her seat to look at him.

"I'm sorry. I just can't keep my eyes off of you. Do you know how beautiful you are," he said, still staring at her.

"I don't know. How beautiful am I," she grinned. Brian took one hand and pushed Brynn's hair behind her ear. He leaned closer to her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He didn't pull away until they felt the carriage come to a stop. The driver came around and opened their door. Brian got out and helped Brynn step out after him. He opened the door to the restaurant and let her walk inside, following behind her.

"Welcome to Antonio's! Do you have a reservation," the man at the counter asked.

"It should be under Worthington," Brian told him. The man's eyes grew wide as though he had just realized who he was talking to.

"Oh! Of course, Mr. Worthington! Right this way, best seat in the house," the man said quickly, leading them to a booth in the middle of the restaurant.

"Brian this place is really nice…and really expensive," Brynn said, looking at the prices on the menu.

"Only the best for you darlin'," he smiled. "Waiter, bring us two specials."

It didn't take long for them to finish their meals. Then Brian insisted on dessert. By the time Brynn had finished her Crème Brule she was so full she was afraid she might bust a seam.

"Brian this was amazing," she told him, taking a sip of her water.

"Well, the evening isn't over just yet," he said with a grin.

"What do you mean? Brian…what are you doing?" Brian had knelt down on one knee next to her. "Get up," she hissed, her eyes widening.

"Brynn Pulitzer, I love you. I love you so much that I don't think I can live without you. Will you marry me," he asked, holding out a ring with a diamond the size of a walnut. Brynn's breath caught in her throat. She tried to speak, but words wouldn't form in her mouth. This should have been the happiest moment of her life, but she found that all she could think of was Blink.

"Brian…not here," she whispered, looking around at all the people who were waiting for her to answer.

"Will you marry me Brynn," he repeated, not moving from his kneeling position on the floor.

"Brian…I…I can't," she said softly, not looking at him.

"I see…" he said. It wasn't a tone of disappointment, but more like the tone he had used the night before in the park. "Well, I think it's time to be getting home," he said, taking her by the arm and leading her out of the restaurant. Just as the doors closed to the restaurant he rounded on her. "How _dare_ you embarrass me in front of all those people," he said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry Brian I—"

"No one says no to Brian Worthington, no one! You will marry me," he said, pulling her into a rough kiss.

Brynn pushed away from him as hard as she could. "I will not," she yelled at him. The same menacing gaze met her eyes as Brian pulled his fist back and punched her hard across the face. He obviously didn't care about making a scene. The punch knocked Brynn to the ground and she caught herself with her hands before her face hit the pavement. She felt a sharp pain in her side as he kicked her hard. She began coughing blood as she tried to crawl away from him. She somehow managed to get up in-between his violent kicks. She didn't look back as she ran as fast as she could to the one place she knew she was safe.

**Authors Note:** Hmm…I wonder where she will go! I want to thank Socks5454 for her AWESOME review! That was so sweet of you to register just so you could review! Thank you soooo much! Oh and sorry for the whole Brian/Brynn Brynn/Brian thing. I didn't realized when I wrote it how close and potentially confusing those names were! Well I hope you liked this chapter! If you did than let me know! If you didn't than still let me know!


	17. Sunrise

Brynn ran as fast as she could, wiping blood out of her eyes and not looking back the whole way. She came to the place and wrenched the door open. She ran up the stairs and finally collapsed at the top of them. She was too weak even to knock on the door. Just then the door opened and Race stepped into the doorway.

"Ugh, guys…I think you should see this," he said to the other newsies.

"What is it Race," Jack asked, walking to the door. "Oh my God! Brynn!" He scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the bunkroom as the other newsies gathered around. Hilary and Blink both rushed over, pushing the other newsies out of the way. Jack set her down onto the nearest bed, tears and blood still streaming down her face. Hilary sat next to her on the bed and put her arms around her.

"Who did this to you," Blink asked, rage evident in his voice.

"Br…Br…Brian," she stuttered through her sobs.

"That's it! I swear I'm gonna—" Blink started for the door but Jack stopped him.

"Blink it wouldn't be smart to just run after this guy. Do you remember what happened the last time," Jack said. Blink nodded and turned back towards Brynn.

"What happened," Blink asked, sitting down on the other side of her and wiping the blood and tears away from her face. Brynn shook her head. She didn't think she could stand reliving the horrible experience this quickly.

"How about you just rest for right now. You can tell us what happened when you are ready," Hilary said, stroking her hair. She and Blink got off of the bed so she could lie down and they told all of the newsies to leave so she could rest.

"Get some rest Toity," Blink said softly. Brynn grabbed his hand before he could leave.

"Don't…don't leave me, please. I can't be alone," she cried softly.

"I won't leave you baby," he said, kneeling down and kissing her forehead. He sat down on the floor next to her bed. "I'll be here when you wake up," he whispered to her as she drifted off to sleep.

Blink awoke with a start. He had fallen asleep leaning up against Brynn's bed. He leaned over to kiss Brynn on the cheek but found that she wasn't there. He looked over and saw that the window that led to the fire escape was open. Knowing exactly where she was, Blink got up and crept over to the window, trying not to wake the other newsies sleeping in their beds. He climbed out of the window and up the fire escape onto the roof. Brynn was standing on the other side of the roof looking across the horizon. Her gown flowed behind her as a gentle breeze blew across the top of the building.

"Brynn?" Blink said, walking up next to her.

"Oh hey, I just came up here to think," she said, turning to look at him.

"Are you feelin' any better," he asked, running his hand through her hair.

"Yea, a little," she told him.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"He asked me to marry him," she said flatly, looking back out at the horizon.

"Oh…" Blink said, not expecting that answer.

"I told him no…and he got a little angry," she said, still not looking at him.

"Are you going to be ok," he asked, touching her hand.

"I don't know Blink. I don't think so."

"What do you mean? Of course you'll be ok! Look, if you are worried about Brian I'll take care of him."

"It's not Brian…it's you," she said, this time turning and looking straight into his eye.

"Me?"

"I tried so hard to convince myself that I didn't have feelings for you anymore. That's the whole reason that I started dating Brian. I had to get my mind off of you. It hurt to think about you, or to even hear your name. But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't lie to myself. I didn't marry Brian because of you. I loved you Blink, and I still do. I gave you my whole heart and you broke it. I don't know what to do. I'm lost without you."

Blink was speechless. "Brynn…I…I don't know what to say."

"Of course you don't Blink. You never know what to say," she said coldly, turning her back to him.

"I do love you Brynn."

"Don't lie to me Blink. You've made it very clear how you feel about me."

"I only said that to protect you."

Brynn whipped around looking furious. "Protect me? Well you didn't do a very good job of it now did you?"

Blink looked down at his feet. "I'm so sorry Brynn. I thought I couldn't protect you myself. You deserved better than me. You deserved someone who could take care of you. I don't think I can live with the fact that it's my fault you were hurt. I'll never forgive myself for letting you go," he said, his voice quivering as he put his head in his hands.

"You're the _only_ one I feel safe with," she said, walking over to him and touching him on the shoulder.

Blink looked up at her. "I'm useless Brynn. I've let you get hurt too many times."

"Blink, it's not your fault! Sometimes things happen and there is nothing anyone can do about it. You just have to accept it and move on."

"You're right. I was stupid to sulk around like I did. Will you ever forgive me Brynn," he asked her.

"The name's Toity," she said, smiling, as she placed her hand on the side of his cheek. He smiled back at her, the smile that melted her heart. They both moved in closer and finally kissed each other passionately. It was a feeling that Brynn hadn't had in months. Her heart felt lighter as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They sat on the rooftop, Brynn's head on Blink's shoulder, and watched the sunrise together.

**Authors Note:** Sorry this update took longer than I had expected! I've been really busy lately! Thanks again to Socks and midnight1899 for their reviews! Hope you liked the chapter! Now go review! Please?


	18. Deception

Brian Worthington hastily made his way up to the Pulitzer house. He was fuming as he pounded his fist on the door. He knew that Mr. Pulitzer wouldn't be up this late, but he didn't care. When no one came to the door he pounded harder. After the third time the door finally opened and Jonathan the butler was staring at him curiously.

"Can I help you," Jonathan asked Brian groggily.

"I need to talk to Mr. Pulitzer," he said quickly.

"I'm sorry but Mr. Pulitzer is asleep right now, considering it is 4 in the morning."

"This is an emergency. It's about his daughter Brynn," Brian explained.

"Oh, well that is a different story. I will go get him. You can wait in the living room," Jonathan said, changing his tone. He ushered Brian into the living room and went upstairs to wake up Pulitzer. Brian had only waited a couple of minutes when Pulitzer came rushing into the room, pulling his robe on as he went.

"Where is Brynn? Is she hurt? What happened?" Pulitzer said hastily.

"Well sir, we were standing outside of the restaurant after dinner. I had just asked Brynn to marry me and she had said yes. Some of those _newsboys_ were standing on the corner and they must have over heard my proposal. Before I could do anything they had run over and grabbed Brynn. I heard them say something about this being for her own good before they ran off. I tried to run after them but I lost them," Brian lied, trying to look convincing.

"They _WHAT_," Pulitzer yelled. "Why are you just standing there, Jonathan? Get the police on the phone! Track down those newsies and find my Brynn!"

"Right away sir," Jonathan said, running over to the phone.

"You wait here," Pulitzer told Brian. In 2 minutes Pulitzer had run up to his room, changed, and then came back down. "Let's go. I can't wait around while those animals do who knows what to my daughter." He stormed out of the house and Brian followed quickly behind him.

"I missed you so much," Brynn said to Blink, her head still on his shoulder as they sat on the rooftop together.

"I know baby. It killed me to say the things I did. But everything is better now. The world is right again," Blink said, gently rubbing her back.

The sun had fully risen now. Brynn finally stood up and stretched, covering her mouth with her hand as she let out a yawn. Blink stood up after her.

"Toity, you look awful," Blink said.

"Well thanks a lot Blink! You know you have 3 months to make up to me and this isn't helping at all," she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"That's not what I meant. It's just your bruises have gotten worse. Your whole left eye is puffy and you have scrapes all over your face," he said, looking at her sadly. Brynn automatically put one hand up to her face to feel the puffiness. It hurt just to touch her face. She felt her mouth and found that her lip was also puffy.

"Man, Brian did a job on me, didn't he," she said with a laugh.

"Don't laugh Toity. It's not funny. I'm gonna kill that creep," he said angrily.

"It's ok. Really, I'll be fine," she told him.

Just then Jack came running up the fire escape to the top of the roof.

"What is it Jack," Blink asked him.

Jack had to catch his breath before he could answer him. "It's…Brian…down…stairs," he said breathlessly.

"Oh, that is _really_ funny Jack," Brynn said sarcastically.

"It's not a joke. Pulitzer is with him too," Jack said, finally catching his breath.

Brynn's eyes widened in shock. She shook her head in disbelief. "This can't be happening to me."

"Don't worry Toity, I'll take care of this," Blink said, walking over to the fire escape.

"What? No your not," Brynn said, starting to panic.

"You stay here Toity. Stay out of sight."

"No Blink! I can't let you go down there! You don't know Brian! He's dangerous," Brynn pleaded, running to grab his arm as fresh tears began to spill down her face.

"Toity, baby, look at me," he said softly. He put one finger under her chin and lifted her head so she would look at him. "This is something I've gotta do. I promise you that nothing will happen to me. Now stay up here and _do not move_. No matter what you hear don't leave this roof until I come and get you." He kissed her gently.

"Ok…I'll stay here," she said, trying to hold in her sobs.

"I love you," Blink said, before turning and climbing down the stairs.

"I love you," she said, even though he had already gone. She collapsed onto the cement and hugged her knees tightly, listening as hard as she could for any sounds of from the floor below.


	19. More Trouble

**Editor's note:** I am so sorry that this took so long! I've been in England for three months, so I have been kind of busy! I hope you like this chapter, and again, I am so sorry!

Blink followed Jack down the stairwell and climbed through the window back into the bunkroom.

"They're waiting outside," Jack told him as he walked down the stairs and out of the lodging house.

The first thing he saw as he stepped outside was Pulitzer and Brian's angry faces staring at him. Brian started towards Blink, but Pulitzer held him back.

"In good time, Brian. In good time," Pulitzer said to him.

"I'm sorry sir. I just don't want to see him get away with this," Brian replied. Blink was utterly confused by all of this. What where they talking about?

"Boy, what have you done with my daughter," Pulitzer asked Blink, his menacing stare boring into him. Blink was nervous, but he kept his ground.

"I don't know what you are talking about sir," he told Pulitzer plainly.

"Don't lie to me boy! I know you took Brynn! After all I did for you! I saved your life you worthless street rat, and this is how you repay me," Pulitzer yelled, losing the calmness in his voice. Just then Hilary stepped out of the lodging house. She looked surprised to see her father and Brian standing there.

"What are you doing here," she asked her father.

"Hilary, where is your sister," Pulitzer asked her quickly.

"Why? What do you want with her," she asked him curiously.

"I want to get her home and away from this wretched place, and to make sure this boy is behind bars," he told her bluntly.

"What are you talking about? If anyone should be behind bars it should be Brian," Hilary said, trying her best to stay calm as anger rose inside her.

"That is ridiculous Hilary. Just tell me where your sister is," Pulitzer said.

"Brian's lying to you," Blink said, finally finding his voice again. "Brynn said she wouldn't marry him and he got angry and beat her."

"Where do you come up with these lies," Brian asked Blink with a surprising look on his face. "I love Brynn and I would never do anything to hurt her. She is the most precious thing in the world to me." At these words Blink snapped. He lunged at Brian and began punching any inch of his body that he could reach. There were screams and yells as people rushed forward to pry the two apart.

They finally were able to pull Blink away from Brian, who was now lying on the ground, blood all over his face. Brian pushed himself up off the ground, wiping away the blood and staring at Blink.

"If you aren't going to show me where my daughter is then I will just have to find her myself," Pulitzer said, pushing past Blink and the rest and climbing the stairs of the lodging house. Brian quickly did the same and followed Pulitzer up the stairs.

Brynn was getting restless waiting on the rooftop. She tried as hard as she could, but she couldn't hear a word from the street. She paced back and forth to pass the time, but it didn't help.

"That's it, I can't take this anymore. I don't care what Blink said, I have to go see what's happening. She climbed down the stairwell and back into the bunkroom. She opened the door and ran straight into her father.

"Brynn! Are you ok? Are you hurt," Pulitzer asked quickly, pulling her into a tight hug. Brynn was surprised, but she hugged him back.

"Yea dad, I'm fine. I think I will be ok," she told him.

"It will be ok. I am going to take you home and make sure that you never see these news boys again," he told her reassuringly.

"Wait, why," she asked, pulling away from the hug and looking at her father.

"Because they kidnapped you," Pulitzer said, as though it were obvious.

"Dad I—" she started, but was cut off as Brian entered the room.

"There's my fiancée! They didn't hurt you, did they darling," Brian asked, also pulling her into an embrace.

"What do you mean fiancée? Do you not remember the conversation at the restaurant? You know, the one where you _beat_ me," she said, pushing away from him.

"You poor thing! Are you so traumatized that you don't remember that we are engaged? It's ok baby," he said, pulling her to him again.

"Get your hands off of her," Blink said as he entered the room, running over to them and pulling Brynn out of Brian's arms.

"Boy, you better let go of my daughter if you know what's good for you," Pulitzer said.

"Dad, Brian has been lying to you! The newsies didn't kidnap me! I ran away from Brian! I told him that I wouldn't marry him and then he beat me," she tried to explain.

"Is this true Brian," Pulitzer asked him. Brian looked around the room and knew that Pulitzer wasn't going to buy his lies anymore. He grabbed Brynn by the arm and pulled her over to him. As soon as Blink reacted Brian pulled a gun out of his pocket and put it up to her head.

"No one move," he yelled. "I swear I will kill her!" Blink stopped quickly, fear rising up inside him.

"Brian, look," Blink said calmly.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear one word from you or she's dead," he screamed at Blink. He turned Brynn around so that she could look at him, the gun still at her head. "Don't you see Brynn? I love you! I love you more than anyone in the world! I could be so good for you! I will provide for you!"

"Brian I…I don't know what to say," Brynn said, tears running down her cheeks. She kept glancing over at Blink, who looked scared to death.

"Don't look at him! He doesn't love you! _I_ love you!"

"Now Brian, let's be rational," Pulitzer said calmly.

"Rational? I _am_ being rational! I swear to God Brynn, you _will_ marry me," Brian said, his grip tightening on her arms.

"Please, Brian….please," she said through tears.

Sorry for the cliff hanger! But that's all you get for now! Now go and review!! Thanks!


	20. A Hard Decision

A/N: Man, I really suck at updating! I've been writing this story for a good number of years now! I'd be really surprised if anyone remembered this story! If you do, thank you!! I'm really sorry it takes me so long! To tell you the truth I am kinda stuck right now, so it might take a while! Anyways, here's another chapter for you!

"Put the gun down Brian," Blink said as calmly as he could, taking a step towards him.

"One more step and she's dead," Brian yelled. Blink put up his hands and took a step back.

"Ok Brian...I'll marry you," Brynn finally said, not seeing any other way out of the situation.

"Glad your finally coming to your senses," Brian smiled.

"Toity, what are you doing," Blink asked, not believing what he had just heard.

"Don't worry Blink, I'll be fine," she said, trying to sound convincing.

"Oh, I will take _good_ care of her," Brian smirked, putting the gun down and pulling her closer to him. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard on the mouth. "Come on darlin', lets go home." Brian gripped her arm tightly and began to lead her to the door. He stopped in front of Blink, who's mouth was hanging open. "Well don't look so shocked. I knew she would choose me in the end. I'm a Worthington...and your just some newsboy." Blink really wanted to scream out "The only reason she chose you was because you had a gun to her head!" But he held his tongue. "Oh," Brian stopped before they walked out the door. "I would advise against anyone trying to be a hero and coming to her rescue." Brynn turned and gave everyone a look that said, "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." But as Brian dragged her out of the lodging house, she knew she was doomed.

Once they reached the Worthington house Brian stepped out of the car and then went to the other side to let Brynn out. He held out his hand for her to take as she stepped out, but she did not take it. He grabbed hold of her arm once again, and pulled her down from the car. He pulled her into the house and locked the door.

"Home sweet home," he said, giving her one of his irresistible smiles. Brynn didn't say a word. "Still being shy? Well maybe you'd feel more at home in the bedroom." Still holding onto her arm, Brian drug her up the stairs and into the master bedroom. He turned and locked the door, putting the key in his pocket. "I'm sure you'd be more comfortable without that dress. Let me help you take that off," Brian said with a smile.

"I'm fine, thank you," Brynn said as politely as she could.

"No, let me help you out of that," Brian said again, moving closer to her.

"Brian, I said no," Brynn said, backing into a corner.

"Darlin' this would be much easier if you didn't fight it."

"I said no!" Brynn tried to run past him, but he caught her in his arms and started to kiss her roughly. He threw her onto the bed and then climbed on top of her.

"Now, don't move and you'll be fine. I'm just doing this because I love you," Brian said, unbuttoning his shirt. Brynn knew she had no choice. She laid quiet and still, thinking that this was going to be a long night.

A/N2: So I'm not really happy with this chapter, but I really need to put another chapter out. It's been a year since my last update!!! I'm pretty rusty, but I'm sure I'll warm up. So sorry this chapter sucks so bad!


End file.
